Juntos al fin y hasta el fin
by Bel potter
Summary: Lo que sintió Ginny al creer a Harry muerto y cómo terminan juntos, cómo fue los días depués de la guerra y cómo superar las perdidas.
1. Chapter 1

Un pequeño fic que escribí mientras viajaba, por favor dejen sus comentarios, el primer Oneshots de mi vida.

* * *

Giny no quería ni podía aceptar lo que sus ojos veian, Harry no podía estar muerto, debió haber quedado inconsciente con algún hechuzo y esto era una pesadilla, pero el grito de la profesora McGonagall la convenció de que era real, y fue que entonces cuando su propio grito de dolor escapo de sus labios. Pero no fue suficiente para desacerse de todo lo que sentia en su interior.

Al ver a Harry en los brazos de Hagrid, con los ojos cerrados y la boca semiabierta, sintió cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedasos, era un dolor tan profundo, sentia que una parte de su alma se había ido junto con Harry, tenía deseos de dejarse caer al suelo, donde la hierba crecía, y no levantarse nunca más, dejarse morir para así poder reunirse con él en donde sea que Harry haya ido, pero el grito de guerra de los defensores de Hogwars la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Vió cómo Voldemort le ofrecía a Neville formar parte de su ejercito de mortífagos, cómo este se negaba y cómo poco después Neville le cortaba la cabeza a esa asquerosa serpiente que el mago oscuro llevaba con él, pero todo lo veía de forma distante, como si no estuviera realmente ahí veía y escuchaba a saltos, le pareció que sólo habían pasado segundos desde que vio el cuerpo de Harry hasta que todos regresaban al interior del castillo, uyendo de las flechas que lanzaban los centauros.

No quería alejarse de Harry, quería ir junto a él y abrazarlo, besarlo para comprobar si el calor había abandonado aquellos dulces labios, pero la marea de personas que se empujaba para entrar al castillo la empujó a ella también, y lo último que escuchó antes de meterse de lleno en la nueva refriega que se estaba formando, fue a Hagrid preguntando por el paradero de Harry, cosa que no le pareció lógica, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ello.

Todo el dolor y angustia que sentía por las muertes de Fred y Harry se convirtio en rabia y sed de venganza. Quería matar a cada uno de los mortífagos, quería mutilar y destruir todo aquello que le recordaba la reciente muerte de Harry, y eso se materializaba en las figuras de Voldemort y sus seguidores.

A pesar de no haber usado nunca una maldición asesina sentía que la pena en su interior sería suficiente. Aturdió a cuanto mortífago se atravezó en su camino. De vez en cuando vió aparecer hechizos protectores y aturdidores de la nada, pero no le dió importancia.

Y enconces vió a Bellatrix Lestrange, y parecio que todos los sentimientos negativos que sentía se centraron en aquella mujer, la mujer que había matado a Sirius, Tonks, y que había causado tanto sufrimiento a Harry. Se dispuso a pelear con ella, y pronto se le unieron Luna y Hermione, pero aquella mujer, impulsada por el fanatismo y la locura, era un contrincante realmente imparable, fue entonces que llegó su madre a relevarlas, y pudo ver en los ojos de Molly el dolor por la perdida de Fred, y también de Harry, a quien consideraba un hijo más, todo pareció detenerse mientras contemplaba aquella lucha encarnizada, cada vez más violenta, hasta que Bellatris se burló de Fred y un rayo de luz proveniente de la varita de Molly la alcanzó justo a la altura del corazón.

Escuchó el grito de furia de Voldemort al ver a su último y más fiel general caido, pero cuando este se volvió con la intención de matar, un escudo se interpuso, y entonces Ginny sintió como su corazón se detenía.

Harry había aparecido frente a ellos.

Está vivo, fue todo lo que su mente fue capaz de pensar, pensamiento que se hizo eco en los murmullos que rápidamente recorrieron la sala. Pero estos murmulloSE se apaaron velomente al observar como Harry y Voldemort daban círculos alrededor el uno del otro.

Ginny sentía tal mezcla de ansiedad y admiración que le era dificil pensar. Ansiedad por no saber cómo terminaria aquel duelo y admiración por la valentía que mostraba Harry al enfrentarse al mago oscuro más poderoso del último siglo cara a cara. Vio como el hombre que amaba le hablaba con temple a aquel horrible ser, cómo le explicaba porqué él hiba a vivir y Voldemort morir, y al ir escuchando sus palabras Ginny también sentía como en su interior se iba asentando la confianza en su interior, confianza en que Harry saldría victorioso y viviría.

Cuando el primer rayo de sol interrumpió en sala he hizo brillar de forma extraña a los dos duelistas, escuchó la maldición asesina de Voldemort y es encantamiento de desarme de Harry, vio como en cámara lenta caer el cuerpo sin vida de Voldemort y a Harry agarrar la varita de sauco con su mano libre, transcurrieron un par de segundos, o quizás horas, nunca lo sabría, hasta que reaccionó y corrió a brazar al dueño de su corazón. Ella, Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en llegar, seguidos por profesores y por todo aquel que participó en aquella batalla defendiendo al castillo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo abrazandolo, pero sintió como el resto lo apartaba de ella para agradecerle, así que ella se dirigío donde estaba el resto de su familia rodeando el cuerpo de Fred. Ni siquiera la alegria de haber ganado aquella infernal guerra era consuelo para la perdida de su familia.

Tiempo despues su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry, pero ninguno se acercó al otro. Luego vio a Luna sentarse junto a Harry y segundos después Luna dijo algo de ver una de las criaturas fantásticas que solo ella conocía, mientras todos volteaban a ver en la dirección que indicaba Luna ella continuó viendo al moreno, quien aprovechó la distracción para desaparecer bajo la capa invisible. Supuso que iría a buscar a Ron y Hermione, por lo que no quiso inmiscuirse.

Poco poco el gran comedor se fue despejando, quedaban muy pocos estudiantes, ya que la mayoría se había ido a través del pasadiso de la sala de los menesteres, y los habitantes de Hogmeade volvían a sus casas, algunos transportando a sus seres queridos caidos en batalla. Los cuerpos que seguían ahí eran los de los estudiantes cuyas familias aún no conocían el destino de sus hijos. Ginny sentía un dolor sordo en el pecho y un peso en el estómago cada vez que veía a alguien que conocía y tenía cariño,. Colin y otro montón de estudiantes de griffindor, algunos de revenclaw o hufflepuff. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas al volver a contemplar los cuerpos de Remus y Tonks, uno al lado del otro, y pensar en el pequeño Teddy, que tendría que crecer sin padres, no creía que saber que sus padres murieron por una buena causa fuera demasiado consuelo para el niño.

Era casi medio día cuando su madre la convenció de dormir un poco. La profesora McGonagall había invitado a todos los que seguían en el castillo a dormir en los dormitorios, no eran demasiadas personas las que quedaban, la mayoría de los supervivientes se habían ido a sus hogares para dar la buena nueva.

Cuando se dirigía a su dormitorio se cruzó con Hermione, que tambíen iba a dormir. Parecía agotada.

-Harry está durmiendo, hace casi dos noches que ninguno de nosotros tres duerme, no creo que se despierte hasta mañana- lagrimas comenzaron a caer por el restro de la castaña-. Se ha acabado Ginny ¿Realmente esta pesadilla a acabado?

-Si, ya todo acabó - le dijo Ginny, y la abrazó con fuerza. Minutos después ambas se dirigieron a los dormitorios, entraron al primero que encontraron, a estas alturas les parecía tonto repetar los cuartos por el grado de estudios.

Se acostaron en camas contiguas. Ninguna tenía demasiado animo para charlar, y pronto se escuchó la respiración acompasada de Hermione que indicaba que ya estaba dormida. Pero la mente de Ginny estaba demasiado alterada para dormir, a pesar del cansancio.

Un millos de dudas se formaron en su mente.

¿Qué pasaba si Harry ya no la quería? ¿O si se había dado cuenta durante aquellos meses de viaje que no era amor lo que sentía por ellla si no simple cariño fraternal?

Ahora Harry podía elegir a la mujer que quisiera, antes ya era popular entre el sexo femenino por ser el niño que vivió, ahora las feminas se multiclarían por mil al ser quien derrotó a aquel monstruo. Quizás Harry creyera que ella era una más o era lo ugficientemente buena... no sabía que podía pasar, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan insegura, pero ya había probado lo que era sentirse amada por el dueño de su corazón y alma, y no creía poder vivir sin eso.

Era bastante avanzada la tarde cuando finalmente el sueño la venció y sucumbió al sueño.

Sentía que algo le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad, sentía el calor cercano de otro cuerpo junto a ella, abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando enfocar a la persona que estaba junto a ella, cuando distingió aquel brillo ezmeralda que tanto amaba tras unos lentes redondos el cuerpo de Ginny reaccionó solo y lo abrazó por el cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello. Harry dudo un momento y luego le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

-Buenos días -susurró Harry en su oido, luego miró por la ventana y sonrió de lado -, o debería decir buenas noches.

Se separaron unos centrimetros para mirarse a los ojos, y cuando Ginny creyó que él la besaría Harry se aparto, haciendo que todas las inseguridades del día anterior volvieran a ella. Él había dudado al devolverle el abrazo.

-¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó Ginny evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Casi las nueve de la tarde - Ginny frunció el ceño, ellos se había acostado a medio día, no era mucho tiempo. Harry pareció leerle el pensamiento porque volvió a sonreír y dijo- ayer fue el fin de la guerra, hoy es cuatro e mayo.

-¿En serio? - Dijo Ginny sorprendida, eso significaba que había dormido más de veinticuatro horas seguidas, miró la cama de Hermione pero esta se encontraba vacía.

Al voltearse a mirar a Harry lo vio mirándola seriamente. Sintió como su boca se secaba.

-Ginny, tenemos que hablar- ella sentía enormes deseos de salir corriendo, cualquier cosa que evitara que Harry le dijera que no la quería y que lo que sentía por ella había muerto, pero sabía que eso solo retrasaría lo inevitable, así que simplemente se arrodilló en la cama frente a Harry, olvidando completamente que su pillama simplemente consistía en su playera y la tanga, pues no tenía pillama y no quería dormir con su ropa, Harry se sonrojó un poco e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por no desviar la vista de los ojos de la chica.

_Ginny, sabes que el año pasado terminé contigo porque no quería ponerte en peligro ¿verdad? - Ginny simplemente asintió con la cabeza, preparándose mentalmente para el rechazo- entendería si durante este año conociste a alguien más, pero quiero que sepas que lo que siento por tí no ha cambiado, o puede que se haya hecho más fuerte, sólo dime una palabra y no me iré nunca más de tu lado.

Ginny se quedó en blanco, y sintió fuegos artificiales estallando dentro de ella ¡Harry la quería! Ese era el momento más feliz de su vida.

Pero parecía que Harry había malentendido su silencio, porque su mirada se apagó, beso la frente de Ginny y se puso de pie.

-Entiendo, sólo espero que seas feliz.

No alcanzó a dar dos pasos en dirección a la puerta cuando Ginny reaccionó y lo jaló del brazó para que la mirara. Luego hizo algo que lo dejó confundido.

Le dió una bofetada, y luego lo besó con pasión, dejandolo todavía más confundido, pero aún así correspondió al beso.

-¿Eres idiota o te haces? - le reprochó ella, dandole suaves golpes en el pecho - ¿Sabes acaso cómo me sentí durante todos estos meses en los que estuviste lejos? - siguio, perdiendo las fuezas poco a poco, terminado aferrada al pecho de Harry y hablando en apenas un susurro -. No sabía si estabas bien o a salvo, si pasabas frío o hambre, lo único que me mantenía cuerda era saber que si hubieras muerto los mortifagos lo hubieran gritado a los cuatro vientos, no sabes cuantas noches no dormí pensando en ti ni cuantas más soñe contigo, y ahora me viene con la idiotes de que me dejarás ir. ¿Acao crees que es posible que deje de amarte? Esta noche deseé morir al verte en brazos de Hagrid, creo que escuché a mi corazón romperse.- Ginny levantó la vista y se enfoco en los ojos verdes-. Te amo Harry, y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso lento, pero no por eso menos apasionado.

-Perdoname por dudar - dijo el separándose un poco, pero manteniendo sus frentes unidas -, yo también pase un infierno sin saber de ti, no sabes la de veces que quise mandar todo al diablo y convencerte para que huyeramos juntos, pero no podía hacerlo tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir. Pasaba horas observando la manchita que eras en el mapa del merodeador, asegurándome que seguías viva, y cuando no aparecías luego de las vacaciones de navidad casi me vuelvo loco, si no es porque Ron llegó poco despues y nos enteramos de que habías sido retirada del colegio por tu familia hubiese hecho alguna locura con tal de asegurarme que estuvieras bien.

-¿Llegó?

-Despues, tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso.

-¿Me prometes que me contarás todo? - Dijo Ginny mientras acariciaba el cabello del chico y acercaba sus labios a los de él.

-Lo prometo - dijo él, sellando la promesa con un beso, beso que se intensificó con cada caricia, en especial porque Harry tenía acceso a grandes trozos de piel descubieta de la muchacha, Harry se dio cuenta de que estaban llendo demasiado lejos cuando una sus manos acariciaba el tracero de Ginny y con la otra levantaba una de las tersas piernas de la pelirroja, haciendo que la enroscara alrededor de su cintura, mientras sus labios besaban sus pechos por sobre la camiseta de la chica.

-Creo que es hora de que bajemos - dijo él con la respiración acelerada, soltando la pierna y llevando ambas manos a la cintura de la chica y volviendo a besar más suavemente sus labios- y quizás tú deberías vestirte - agregó sonriendo.

Recién entonces Ginny se percató de su vestimenta, o falta de ella, se sonrojó violentamete, pero no iba a dsaprovechar la oportunidad de molestar a Hary.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a vestirme? - Dijo coquetamente. Los ojos de Harry parecieron oscurecerse, y la voz le salió un poco ronca cuando le contestó.

-No me tientes Ginebra, no quiero que tus hermanos me maten ahora que acabo de librarme del maniático que quería matarme desde que era un bebé.

Ginny rió, era increible poder reírse de esas cosas. Se puso los pantalones rápidamente, se puso sus zapatillas y tomó de la mano a Harry, y tras darle un beso en los labios lo condujo escaleras abajo.

-Por cierto - dijo ella mientras bajaban las escaleras- ¿Cómo es que burlaste el hechizo anti chicos de las escaleras?

-Hermione - respondió él encogiendose de hombros.

Juntos bajaron las escaleras, juntos estuvieron entregando los cuerpos a las familias que llegaron abuscarlos, sin soltarse de las manos en ningún momento.

Sabiendo que finalmente, después de tanto tiempo de sufrimientos e inertidumbres, al fin tendrían un futuro, el cual compartirían hasta el fin de sus días. Sin ddar jamas del amor que se tenían.

Gracias por leer, por favor dejen sus comentarios y me dicen que les pareció 


	2. Culpa

todos los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J:K Rowling, pero la historia es mía,

esta historia era en un comienzo un One shot, pero ahora va a ser un minific de cuatro o cinco capítulos, gracias por leer y espero que les guste.

espero sus comentarios con ansias, tanto si les gustó como si no.

Harry y Ginny bajaron las escaleras tomados de la mano, sonriendo como no lo habían hecho en meses, sintiéndose totalmente desconectados del mundo, presos de la propia felicidad al saber que estarían juntos por fin. Sin embargo esa felicidad se vio interrumpida cuando llegaron al gran comedor, aún quedaban algunos cuerpos desperdigados por el comedor, y apenas las familias vieron a Harry se acercaron a darle las gracias. Gracias porque al fin había acabado aquella guerra, por haber destruido a aquel demonio desalmado, por haber luchado junto a sus seres queridos.

Harry no soltó la mano de la pelirroja en ningún momento, ella era su cable a tierra, sin ella se hubiera puesto a llorar y gritar que él quería estar solo, llorar la pérdida de Fred, una de las primeras personas que conoció al subir al expreso de Hogwars, aún recordaba la de veces que él y George lo apoyaban, en segundo año, cuando todos creían que era el heredero de Slytherin y ellos lo tomaban a broma, cuando en tercero se preocuparon por él y le dieron el mapa del merodeador, cuando en cuarto lo apoyaron incondicionalmente, aunque entre bromas, durante el torneo de los tres magos, cuando en quinto lo defendían de todo aquel que creyera que Harry era un mentiroso, amenazando a quien se atreviera a insultarlo, es sexto cuando le subían el ánimo con los Sortilegios Weasley, y ahora, luchando ambos a su lado en la última batalla. ¿Habría cambiado el destino de Fred y de tantos otros si se hubiera entregado a Voldemort antes? ¿Alguna vez los Weasley le perdonarían por la muerte de Fred?

Remus, el último de los merodeadores, la única figura paterna que tenía desde las muertes de Sirius y Dumbledore. Tonks, que era una luz dentro de tanta oscuridad, siempre sonriendo y viendo el lado positivo de todo, haciendo reír con su torpeza y haciendo feliz a Remus, con su amor y hace poco con el pequeño Teddy.

Teddy, ¿cómo miraría a los ojos al pequeño? ¿Cómo explicarle la razón de la muerte de sus padres? El espectro de Remus le había dicho que no era su culpa, que había sido su decisión luchar, y que lo haría de nuevo aun conociendo el resultado, si con eso aseguraba el futuro de su hijo. Pero Harry conocía el dolor que provoca crecer sin padres, el anhelo de tenerlos contigo siempre.

Era ahora su padrino, e internamente se juró mantener vivo el recuerdo de sus padres en el pequeño Teddy, explicarle por qué habían muerto y que siempre lo amaron más que a nada en el mundo, lo querría como propio, así como Sirius lo quiso a él.

Casi una hora después el comedor quedó casi vacío, sólo quedaban los Weasley, Remus y Tonks, él se haría cargo de los últimos dos, Andrómeda estaba con el pequeño Teddy, se acercó lentamente a ellos, aun cogido de la mano de Ginny, la que apretaba con fuerza, ¿lo rechazaría la familia que había sentido como propia durante los últimos años? ¿George lo odiaría?

―Yo… ― comenzó Harry cuando estuvo a un metro de ellos, todos se giraron a verlo, al ver el rostro sin lágrimas de George casi sale corriendo, era peor verlo así, con los ojos vacíos que verlo llorando a mares ―… lo siento, yo no quería… ― se interrumpió al ver que George se ponía de pie sin dejar de mirarlo, cuando lo vio acercarse se preparó para cualquier cosa, para que lo golpeara, lo insultara, pero no para lo que hizo.

George lo agarró de un hombro y de un tirón lo acercó para abrazarlo.

―Lo lamento ―dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras se abrazaban, Harry se separó un poco y lo miró sorprendido.

―Fred murió ―dijo George con la voz ahogada ―. Nosotros te queremos como un hermano ¿Tú nos ves igual verdad?

―Sí, pero…

―Pero nada, tú también acabas de perder un hermano y lo lamento ― finalizó separándose un poco de Harry.

―Yo les pido perdón, si no fuera por mí ninguno de ustedes estaría aquí ― dijo Harry sin percatarse de la mirada de los Weasley ―debí haberme entregado antes, si lo hubiera hecho quizás Fred estaría… ― se vio interrumpido por un potente derechazo que George le dio en la cara, casi tirándolo al suelo, se escucharon los gritos alarmados de las mujeres.

―Fred , yo y toda la familia está aquí por decisión propia ―le dijo furioso ―, nos importa una mierda que fueras el elegido, pudo haber sido cualquier otro, hasta un imbécil, si estamos aquí no es solo por ti, es porque deseamos que esto acabara de una vez, todas la horas de cada día estábamos con la duda de si moriríamos o si alguien de nuestra familia lo haría, fueras tú o cualquier otro el elegido pelearíamos, con tal de tener paz. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí al verte muerto en brazos de Hagrid? Acababa de ver muerto a mi gemelo y luego veo que también lo está mi pequeño hermano adoptado, y saber que te sacrificaste por nosotros lo hacía peor, tu muerte sería nuestra culpa, porque te conozco y sé que te entregaste a Voldemort esperando que ese monstruo nos dejara tranquilos, así que no se te ocurra decir que la muerte de Fred o de cualquier otro que murió esta noche es culpa tuya, todos venimos a pelear por voluntad propia, a sabiendas de que la muerte era una posibilidad. Eres mi hermano, al igual que Fred, y él sería capaz de volver a golpearme si te llego a culpar.

―Mi niño ― dijo la señora Weasley y se apresuró a abrazar a George que había empezado a llorar ―, Harry, eres parte de nuestra familia, y tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Sólo entonces Harry sintió las lágrimas recorres su rostro, sintió como Ginny lo abrazaba con fuerza, y él la apretó contra sí, llorando al fin. Llorando de tristeza por la muerte de todos sus seres queridos, nunca se permitía a si mismo ser débil, no debía, pero ahora no le importaba, todo había acabado.

Lloraba también de alivio, sabiendo que su familia adoptiva no lo odiaba ni lo culpaba.

Con estas lágrimas se permitió desahogarse por todas aquellas veces que se reprimió, la muerte de sus padres, la de Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin, Dumbledore, Cedric. Cuantas personas muertas por la maldad y ambición ciega de un ser despreciable. Después de unos minutos se calmó, no era el único que estuvo llorando, al parecer todos los Weasley lo hicieron, también Fleur y Hermione.

―Veo que la fuerza en los golpes es de familia ― le susurró Harry en el oído, y Ginny soltó una risa llorosa.

―Deberíamos irnos, ya no podemos hacer nada más aquí ― dijo el señor Weasley, estar en ese lugar le provocaba sentimientos encontrados.

Harry se quedó dónde estaba, ¿Qué haría ahora? Tenía que hacerse cargo de los cuerpos de Remus y Tonks, ¿a dónde los llevaría? Y cuando eso terminara ¿qué haría con su vida? Ya no había más horrocruxes, no sabía que tenía que hacer, lo único que tenía claro es que no se separaría jamás de la pelirroja que aún sostenía su mano.

―¿Qué sucede Harry? ― dijo Bill al ver que él no los seguía ― ¿no vendrás con nosotros?

―Yo… ―no sabía cómo explicarse ―, la verdad es que no sé qué hacer, llevo años preparándome para este momento, mi meta más recurrente era sobrevivir al día a día, ahora me veo libre de presiones, de profecías y obligaciones, ahora lo próximo por hacer es encargarme de los funerales de Remus y Dora, pero después ¿qué haré? Nunca me imaginé con vida después de Voldemort, desde que volvió era él era el fin.

―Vivir, Harry ― dijo Molly maternalmente ― ahora tienes un futuro, y sólo tú puedes decidir qué hacer con él, pero quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea que hagas todos nosotros estaremos apoyándote. Y a ti también querida ―añadió mirando a Hermione, que también estaba un poco rezagada. Ron se apresuró a llegar donde ella y tomarla de la mano.

―Mamá ― dijo Ron con las orejas rojas, pero sin soltar a Hermione―¿pueden venir Hermione y Harry con nosotros? Hermione necesita Hablar con el ministro un asunto acerca de sus padres y Harry aún no tiene donde quedarse, y aunque estamos acostumbrados a dormir donde sea, desearía que estuvieran con nosotros al menos un par de días.

―Por supuesto Ron ―dijo la matriarca de los Weasley sonriendo ante la escena de las manos entrelazadas ― pero ya hablaremos más tarde sobre esa costumbre vuestra de dormir donde sea, y no te creas que me olvidé que me desobedeciste y desapareciste por casi una año, y ustedes tampoco ―añadió un poco más seria mirando a Harry y Hermione.

Charly le ayudó a Harry a preparar los cuerpos del matrimonio Lupin para poder trasladarlo a la madrigera.

―Lo mejor sería que los veláramos a los tres juntos, creo que van a haber tantos funerales durante estos días que lo mejor será juntar algunos, no creo que podamos asistir al de Remus y Tonks si lo hacen aparte, y estoy seguro que Harry querrá estar en ambos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Fleur se ofreció para ir a hablar con Andrómeda para saber su opinión, mientras el resto de los Weasley, Harry y Hermione salían de lo que quedaba de Hogwars, rumbo a la madriguera, en Hogmeade era todo una mezcla de demociones, se escuchaban gritos de alegría por la caída de Voldemort, y llantos desgarradores de las familias que estaban de duelo, no se podía culpar a aquellos que estaban felices, esta había sido una guerra sangrienta, pero había llegado el momento de dejar atrás las batallas, ahora era momento de llorar las pérdida, ya más adelante pensarían en el futuro, ahora sólo había que avanzar un paso a la vez.


	3. Despedidas y Comenzando de nuevo

Perdón por la demora, no tengo escusas, lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que he estado muy ocupada y con tiempo apenas para respirar, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, aunque sea corto. Tengo pensado terminar el fic en el próximo capítulo y quizás un epílogo, aunque nada es seguro. Ahora sí, que disfruten la lectura y por favor dejen sus comentarios, sé que me desvíe un poco del tema original, pero sentía que era necesario para el desenlace.

* * *

Una semana después de terminada la guerra Harry seguía preguntándose cómo sobrevivió a la marea de sucesos que ocurrieron luego de que abandonara Hogwars.

A penas se aparecieron en las afueras de la madriguera se vieron rodeados de personas, a Harry le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que eran periodistas. Si no hubiera sido porque aun dirigía el cuerpo de Remus y Ginny lo cogía de la mano estaba seguro de que hubiera cubierto a maldiciones a esas personas. Gracias a Merlín la Madriguera continuaba protegida con el encantamiento Fidelio, por lo que apenas atravesaron la barrera imaginaria dejaron atrás a todos y sin posibilidad de que los atosigaran.

-Esa gente no tiene respeto por nada - dijo enojada la señora Weasley.

Es señor Weasley depositó amorosamente el cuerpo de Fred sobre el único sofá de la sala, lo que hizo que Harry y Bill, que llevaba el cuerpo de Tonks, se miraran sin saber qué hacer.

No había más sillones en los que dejar los cuerpos que transportaban, y, a pesar de que en Hogwars habían estado horas sobre el frío suelo, sentían que no era correcto dejarlos sobre el piso. Hermione pareció entender el dilema, porque con una sacudida de su varita hizo aparecer dos futones blancos en los que pudiesen dejarlos.

Una vez Lupin estuvo acostado Harry sacudió su varita e hizo que ambos futones se juntaran, le parecía que lo correcto es que el matrimonio estuviera junto, tal y como habían muerto.

Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio, hasta que este fue roto por Charlie.

-Iré a casa de Andrómeda. Tengo que contarle que... bueno, ya me entienden - claro que entendían, y todos pensaban que era muy valiente, no cualquiera se atrevería a decirle a una madre que su única hija está muerta.

Después de eso todo se volvió confuso, Harry no recordaba la ceremonia de entierro, sólo sabía que Andrómeda aceptó enterrar a su hija junto a Fred y Remus. Tenía escenas del entierro grabadas en la mente, imágenes que estaba seguro que jamás olvidaría.

Andrómeda llorando mientras su hija era bajada a su descanso eterno, aferrada a Teddy como si su vida dependiera de ello, y Harry creyó que así era. Ella perdió todo por lo que le dio la espalda a su familia, y lo único que le quedaba para seguir viviendo era ese pequeño con cabello de colores.

La familia Weasley llorando la pérdida de Fred, cada uno apoyado en otro y Ginny aferrada a él. La señora Weasley abrazándose fuertemente a sí misma, como si temiera romperse en pedazos.

Había algunos miembros de la orden, algunos de ellos lloraban a Lupin y también a Tonos.

Y la imagen que jamás olvidaría. George parado junto a la tumba de Fred, sin llorar, mirando fijamente el nombre de su hermano grabado en aquella lápida. Justo en el momento en el que la tumba bajaba al fondo de la fosa en la que desde ese momento descansarían los restos mortales de Fred, George cerró los ojos y una única lágrima corrió por su mejilla, y Harry no sabía si se lo imaginó, pero podría jurar que la lágrima brillaba con un resplandor nacarado, q no era producto del sol que los acompañaba en aquella oscura jornada.

Poco a poco la gente fue abandonando el cementerio. Kingsley se disculpó alegando que debía presentarse en otros eventos del mismo tipo, como un reconocimiento a los caídos el nuevo primer ministro estaría en casi veinte funerales aquel día, y aun así no asistiría ni a la mitad.

-Nosotros deberíamos volver a casa - dijo con voz ronca el señor Weasley - ya no podemos hacer nada más aquí.

-¿Y si mi pequeño se siente solo? - dijo la señora Weasley acongojada - quisiera quedarme un poco más para acompañarlo.

-No es necesario - dijo Harry, hablando por primera vez en el día. Todos lo miraron interrogantes.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó Ron, que durante todo el día había estado aferrado a la mano de Hermione.

Antes de responder Harry cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para prepararse para lo que iba a decir.

-Cuando fui al bosque para entregarme a Voldemort - todos hicieron muecas ante eso, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que por primera vez no era producida por la pronunciación del nombre, si no por el recordatorio de que él se había entregado, casi sonríe ante eso, pensando en la reprimenda que le darían luego de que volvieran a casa - pude abrir la snitch que me dejó Dumbledore - cuando la mayoría de los Weasley parecieron confundidos, Harry explico lo de la memoria táctil y el mensaje me abro al cierre -, en ese momento me di cuenta de que el cierre era la muerte - lo que no se esperó Harry fue que tanto Molly como Fleur y Bill parecieran enfurecidos.

-¿Nos estas diciendo que Dumbledore sabía que podías morir y aun así te dio aquella misión tan peligrosa?

Ginny parecía furiosa, al igual que el resto, a excepción de Ron y Hermione, que ya conocían la historia completa. Harry decidió que ya que estaba siendo dinero, mejor lo fuera totalmente.

-No es que pudiera morir, es que debía morir - dijo enfatizando en las dos últimas dos palabras, no hizo caso de las exclamaciones horrorizadas y decidió seguir hablando antes de que lo interrumpieran - pero eso no es lo importante, el tema es que dentro de la snitch se encontraba una piedra, la piedra de la resurrección.

-Pero eso es un mito - dijo Bill de inmediato.

-No, no lo es, la leyenda de los hermanos Peverel, y por lo tanto las tres posesiones, son reales - los Weasley lo miraban impresionados y un poco incrédulos -. Todos ustedes escucharon muy conversación con Voldemort sobre la varita de saúco, esa es una de las reliquias.

-Pero aunque la varita de saúco exista no significa que la capa y la piedra sean reales - dijo Charlie contrariado.

-La piedra existe, yo mismo la use - dijo Harry dejando a todos impresionados - justo antes de entrar al bosque prohibido la saqué de la snitch y la hice girar en mi mano - dijo Harry tristemente, el silencio se había apoderado de ese trozo de cementerio, justo frente a la tumba de Fred -, ante mi aparecieron mis padres, Sirius y Remus - Ginny sollozó quedamente, sabiendo cuán difícil habrá sido eso para Harry -, no volvieron a la vida, eran meras quimeras de lo que un día fueron, más reales que un fantasma, pero no lo suficiente para que estuvieran vivos - todos escuchaban absortos, el pelinegro parecía estar en trance, contando su vivencia con voz ronca, sin mirar a nadie ni nada, con su vista enfocada en la tumba de Fred, pero sin verla -, me acompañaron y me dijeron lo orgullosos que estaban de mí, que no tuviera miedo, que ellos estarían conmigo - sonrió tristemente - cuando pregunté si dolía morir Sirius me dijo que no, que era más fácil y rápido que quedarse dormido - la señora Weasley dejó escapar un sollozo estrangulado, esa era una pregunta que la atormentaba, Harry salió de su trance y miro fijamente al matrimonio Weasley -, si algo me quedó claro es que siempre estuvieron conmigo, dijeron que estaban orgullosos de todo lo que había hecho, y sabían lo que he hecho porque estaban conmigo, de alguna forma en ese momento comprendí que los que mueren no desaparecen, sólo continúan con la siguiente gran aventura, pero siempre están con nosotros, aunque no los veamos, aunque ni siquiera los sintamos, ellos están ahí para nosotros - silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y no se molestó en secárselas -. Puede que el hecho de saber que están aquí no haga que duela menos ni que los extrañemos menos, pero me da esperanza, sé que cuando yo muera los volveré a ver, y no solo eso - apretó la mano de Ginny y ella hizo lo mismo en repuesta -, también sé que aunque muera seguiré velando por las personas que amo y que deje atrás. Fred fue una de las primeras personas que conocí cuando entré a Hogwars, siempre riendo e intentando hacer reír al resto, él era vida en sí mismo - miro a George que tenía los ojos rojos pero secos - sé que a él no le hubiera gustado que dejaran de vivir porque él ya no esté, querría que siguieran adelante, e incluso que disfrutaran el máximo, para suplir lo que él habría disfrutado. Pero sé que eso es imposible, y puede que ustedes crean que mis palabras son vacías - al ver que el señor Weasley parecía dispuesto a interrumpirlo decidió seguir hablando -, yo sé lo que se siente perder a alguien que amas, el sentir que todo lo que te dicen es un intento inútil de animarte. Yo nunca tuve hermanos, y mucho menos un gemelo - le dijo directamente a George -, pero conozco tu dolor y el deseo de que hubiese sido preferible morir tú a que lo hiciera otro, lo he sentido muchas veces. Todo lo que les dije respecto a la muerte y lo que pienso en verdad lo creo.

George se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó nuevamente, con fuerza.

-Gracias - dijo George -, puede que en este momento no lo comprenda totalmente, pero sé que dices la verdad, y me alivia saber que algún día lo veré de nuevo.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron y el resto de los Weasley también abrazaron a Harry y luego entre ellos, luego de terminar los abrazos todos se sentían con la fuerza necesaria para abandonar el lugar, sin darse cuenta se habían estado aferrando a los restos carnales de Fred, pero con las palabras de Harry pudieron entender que siempre estarían junto a Fred, quizás más unidos que antes. Ya nadie lloraba, aunque seguían sintiendo ese enorme dolor, ya estaban más tranquilos, y supieron que, a pesar de no superarlo jamás, lo podrían aceptar de a poco.

-Míralo de esta forma - dijo de pronto Harry - esto es un dolor que no le desearías a nadie, al menos lo sufrimos nosotros y se lo ahorramos a Fred - por un momento a Harry le pareció que George estuvo a punto de sonreír.

Y fue en ese momento, cuando estaban a punto de desaparecer en rumbo a la Madriguera, que u a brisa cruzó la explanada, moviendo los cabellos de los Weasley y de Harry y Hermione, acariciando sus mejillas y enredando juguetonamente sus cabellos.

Ninguno lo dijo en voz alta, pero a todos les pareció oír una risa en el viento, una risa alegre y despreocupada.

La risa de Fred.

Segundos después todos desaparecieron, todos a excepción de George, que se quedó un momento más, respiro profundamente y cerrando los ojos le dijo al viento.

-Hasta pronto hermano - y girándose desapareció.

Rumbo a la madriguera, dispuesto a comenzar una nueva vida, una sin guerra, sin Voldemort y, lo más importante, sin Fred.


End file.
